


The Affair

by staykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, CEO, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staykids/pseuds/staykids
Summary: •••"You got rejected! Oh my God! This has never happened! Who's this boy? This is incredible.""I don't know.""C'mon! Is he a freshman like me?""Not yet.""Wait... He's not even in college?"•••Lee Minho is a popular college student and the son of a rich CEO; his whole world is turned upside down when he meets this boy Han Jisung; surprisingly they will share more than they can imagine.





	1. Bumping into a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is a: long.  
> I don't even know what I'm doing here, but that's it.

He was bored.

Looking at all those people partying. He was bored.

He shouldn't have been bored. He was who he was; people would have paid to be who he was, but he was bored with his drink in his hand, watching sweaty bodies making out in the living room of a stranger. He needed a thrill, something which would have made him feel alive, something new. So he kept watching the crowd, looking for someone to spend the night with, for someone to talk to, but how could he? All those people were boring and he knew for sure they were. How many of those people he had dropped previously, he didn't have any idea. The last guy he kind of dated was now making out with a girl on the couch; bold of him. He was gay, Minho knew he was gay, one hundred percent gay. That boy said it himself while he was begging Minho to not let him go after just one night, a night which meant nothing, but that boy was still desperate and now he was trying to find comfort in an innocent girl. That wasn't fair. For the girl obviously.

Nobody catched his eyes, they were all the same, dancing the same way, with the same moves, everything was so lame in that room he needed the urge to go out for some fresh air.

That's what he did; people staring at him as he walked out the house, nobody tried to approach him anyway. He wondered where his friends were, he hoped they weren't getting anyone pregnant. He laughed. College sucked, college parties were even worse. When he finally reached the garden he was able to find some peace, far away from the nonsensical beat which was still echoing in the whole building.

The noise was stuck in Minho's mind and closing his eyes he could still see all those brainless individuals trying to have fun. He was being too mean; he was one of those zombies, he was being mean to himself.

Behind a bush, a bunch of kids were smoking weed, someone laughed, someone started whistling the melody of a playground song, they were high of course. But they weren't the only one in there. Sitting on a bench a guy, who Minho couldn't see so well, was playing games on his phone, fully concentrated, his face being illuminated by the screen of the mobile.

That was interesting. Why was he choosing to stay out of the party to be alone like that? Minho had the right to investigate. That's why he took a sit right next to him. The boy didn't even flinch. He was a statue. Not even a blink. Minho had the chance to look at his face. He had never seen that guy; honestly he had never seen such a guy. His features were sweet, he could say, the first thing he noticed was how soft his cheecks seemed. The boy was biting his lower lip pretty hard, too invested in the game he was playing.

Those lips were the most attractive ones Minho had seen in a while. He was probably wearing some balm because they were basically sparkling underlining how tempting those lips were. Minho felt the instinct to bite them too. His eyes were reflecting the screen and they seemed so glittering, Minho kind of felt envious of how much life those two diamonds had inside. The boy was wearing a hat. He totally didn't notice Minho staring at him. So Minho went for his first move.

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying to appear as chill as he usually was, lowering his voice tone to impress the new guy. Minho saw him pressing pause on the screen; he locked the phone and he turned to Minho. He looked at him. Now Minho couldn't see him well due to the lack of illumination, but he felt his chest flipping when their eyes met.

He didn't talk. He just gave him a confused look. Minho really didn't want to wait. Not now that he had found someone so interesting and beautiful. That's why he put his hand on the boy's knee taking the whole risk. He felt how the guy got into some tension, so he started rubbing his fingers slowly, waiting for him to say something or at least push him away. But the boy didn't do a thing. So Minho grabbed his inner thigh and he moved his fingers in circle, delicately reaching the guy's crotch pants. He cupped it with his hand and he started rubbing it in a slow and regular rhythm. The male in front of him shivered and left a little moan when Minho started kneading him there. That was such a beautiful sound.

But suddenly he found himself drenched in the drink he had in his other hand; obviously the drink wasn't even there now, the guy who seemed to enjoy the previous situation as well, had taken advantage of his distraction and his full attention on the hot sound he had just made to spill his alcohol on his shirt. What the hell was happening?

"I knew this place was filled with creeps." He said standing up putting some distance between him and Minho. Minho was so lost he just couldn't believe what happened.

"Are you calling me a creep?" He replied, his voice was now a bit higher, the disappointment came in. The boy laughed bitterly. "Man, you tried to rub the dick of a stranger, is that even normal?" Minho was offended.

"Sorry, what are you doing here? Do you attend this college at least?" He asked, that beautiful face was now giving Minho a hard time. And not the hard time he was looking for.

"Me? Absolutely not. I'm in high school. I'll graduate soon. I knew I shouldn't have followed him." He said then more to himself than to Minho. That situation was truly unbearable.

"Who are you talking about?"

"A freaking friend of mine who is madly in love with some college dumbass. I don't even know why I'm telling you this since you basically tried to sexual assault me." The boy said with carelessness.

Minho blinked.

"I thought you were into it!" He tried to justify himself. "I would never assault anyone what are you even trying to say?"

"You should have asked with words if I was into it, but whatever." He kept saying. He wasn't wrong.

Minho knew that. But people were usually okay with him doing those things. People actually prayed him to touch them like that, but that wasn't the point. This kid had the audacity of calling him a creep and rejecting him like that? Minho was glad nobody was around. He had never been treated this way. Never.

"At least do you know who are you talking to?" Minho asked annoyed trying to win the discussion. The other guy stared intensely at his face.

"I have no clue about who you are." He replied scrolling his shoulders.

"Well, I'm..." Minho started, but he got interrupted when the guy read a message on his phone. "Sorry man, I have to rescue my friend, he saw his crush hitting on someone else. I knew this was a bad idea."

And he just ran away leaving Minho behind like a complete idiot. Nobody had ever ran away from him like that. Minho was speechless. A highschooler just dumped him like he was some stupid and ugly guy, Minho was honestly shocked. He started regretting his decision on his outfit since his now soaked t-shirt was making him feel a little bit of cold. Damn, now he had to go back inside, to change himself at least. What kind of weird superior divinity was doing this to him? Humiliation and rejection at the same time. From a kid. An extremely attractive kid, but still a kid.

At least he had been good enough to miss his wristwatch, that thing was expensive as hell. Minho didn't want to hear his father complaining about him not being able to look after the stuff he bought to him. The idea of that man talking gave him a headache. He suddenly remembered the appointment he had with him the next morning and he he felt the desire to die. It was almost midnight and he wasn't going to leave that party until five in the morning, he was screwed.

"Wanna smoke? You seem stressed." One of the weed guys told him after walking closer to him. "You were trying to fuck that kid and he refused, man I've never witnessed Lee Minho being refused." He said while giggling. He was definitely out of his mind.

"You'll forget about it anyway with that shit in your organism. What a crackhead..." Minho muttered leaving the bench.

"Hey! Could you lend me some money? I'm broke and you're damn rich! My dad said yours is being paid well!" He screamed.

Minho gave him a middle finger in response.

The mugginess and the sense of claustrophobia hit him hard when he entered again. Even if the house was huge there were way too many people it was impossible to breathe and to stay calm without vodka or something in his veins. He was too lucid to stand a crowd like that. He tried to find some space to reach a couch at least, but those drunk college students weren't helping at all. He heard a girl whispering something into her friend's ear when he passed near them. He was used to it.

Rumours, voices, girls, straight girls specifically liked analysing him trying to understand why such a handsome boy was gay and not interested in the female gender. Tons of those tried to convert him or cure him, they used those terms as if he had joined a cult or as if he had contract some diseases. South Korea was homophobic. He was glad nobody had considered the attempt to kill him or something. He was lucky enough to attend a more or less open-minded institute, so his sexuality wasn't much of a big deal and he could live freely. More or less obviously.

He was stuck between all those people and he truly tried to get himself out of it when a running boy bumped into him, he said a quick sorry while tears were streaming down his face and he kept running away. Minho couldn't even see him clearly. He didn't mind that much until another boy bumped into him.

"Felix, where are you going?" He screamed, but he was now pressed against Minho's chest. That was him. Same guy. Same cheeks.

"Oh no, you creep again." He complained trying to wiggle out of the throng.

"Must be destiny." Minho claimed. "What's wrong with him?" He asked about the guy's friend.

"Heartbreak I guess?" He answered.

"Like the heartbreak you gave me." Minho said. The other guy rolled his eyes.

"Smooth, but I just refused your advances and you don't even know my name." He replied prepared. "True." Minho nodded.

They were so close to each other Minho could now admire the boy in all of his beauty. His lips were shining in red, he wondered if that boy tried make up. Those were so inviting he really thought about kissing him in that moment. He could have tried.

That kid was probably going to slap him in the face, but why not.

"Could you please stop staring at my lips like a weirdo and could you please let me pass? I need to make sure my friend won't jump off a bridge. You know it's kinda urgent."

"You really talk a lot." Minho said still concentrated on the other's mouth. He was really a kid. What was Minho even thinking?

"Anyway sure." He added when he noticed the rush in the boy's face. "Thanks." He told him and he disappeared.

Minho's head was spinning, the lack of oxygen in there was reaching high levels even for someone like him. He needed familiar faces so he decided to look for his friends. That night was being a total disaster. His t-shirt was still wet and he dropped the idea of changing it when he found the door of a bedroom locked from the inside. He heard weird noises. He knew what those weird noises meant so he decided to wait for his t-shirt to dry itself.

His friends were nowhere to be found and Minho took his phone from his pocket, sending texts to all of them. Nobody replied. That was bothering him. A lot. He was losing all his hopes when he finally saw the light. A bright ray of sunshine in that dark living room.

"Woojin! Finally!" Minho said smiling hugging his friend as if he hadn't seen him a hour earlier. "Where are the others?" Woojin was one of his seniors and one of his dearest friends. They met each other a year ago when Minho was a freshman and he was in his second year of college. He was the typical mom friend. The responsible one. A great listener and he really gave him the best advices. He was always willing to help and Minho always asked himself how could Woojin be so incredibly genuine altruist.

Minho was scared at first, since he was so well educated and he knew everything about manners he thought he was going to judge him for his personality, even for his sexual preferences, Woojin seemed so traditional he was scared of losing him. But surprisingly he was the first he came out to. It happened naturally.

They were casually talking and Woojin was giving him his impressions about pros and cons of being in a relationship since Woojin's grandmother kept bothering him with the idea of having a girlfriend. All that talking about girls made Minho feel kind of uncomfortable since he really didn't know how to participate in the conversation so he just did it. He came out. With a thing like: "I don't know about girls, but dating a boy isn't easy too."

And Woojin blinked at first, probably trying to understand the point of the statement. Then he softly smiled and they kept talking as if it was nothing and Minho was glad he didn't make a big deal out of it. He was glad he had Woojin in his life.

"Changbin is sucking off a girlboy face."

"Girlboy?" Minho asked pretty confused.

"Yeah he has a skirt and all, but I doubt he is a she." He confessed. Minho nodded.

"What about Cha..."

"What's up everyone!" Bang Chan jumped in the conversation literally out of the blue both Woojin and Minho wondered where he was hiding himself for all that time.

"Who's everyone, it's just me and Woojin here." Minho said giving him a disoriented look.

"You're everyone in my heart guys!" Chan announced hugging them. He was drunk.

"What about Changbin?" Woojin asked.

"Right. You guys and Changbin are everyone in my heart!" And he squeezed them tight.

"Are you drunk?" Minho asked.

"No, absolutely. I just had a few drinks and I'm happy to see you guys! I'm happy I'm not stressing over this semester, over exams, over what my life will be in a year!" Stressed Bang Chan at it again.

Christopher Bang Chan had moved to Korea from Australia when he was thirteen or at least that's what he had said to Minho when they met exactly a year ago.

He was in the same year as Woojin and he always wanted to be helpful. He helped Minho in everything he could even when Minho actually didn't ask for anything. He worked all day and night, he studied all day and night and he was constantly talking about the future. He was stressed. Just stressed. But also a nice guy and a good influence. He was also the student's president for that year.

"He's drunk." Woojin stated.

"Should we do something about it?" Minho asked. "I'll keep an eye on him. It's pretty entertaining to watch." Woojin laughed.

"Hey guys."

Minho waved his hands at that familiar voice. Changbin, his other dear friend made his entrance in the conversation. His hair were all messy and his shirt was slightly open. He had probably tried to close it again, but the buttons were all in the wrong places.

"Woojin said you were kissing a girlboy." Minho started.

"It ended up being a boy. A good kisser though. I liked the skirt."

Changbin was new. A freshman, he had just started college, but somehow he knew Chan, he said they had always been good friends so he just entered their little group. Minho was scared he wasn't going to like Changbin at all, he didn't like the idea of a new piece messing up the puzzle he had made for himself, but he found out that that piece was perfectly compatible with the others.

And Changbin was queer too and that really helped Minho. Because all of a sudden he wasn't alone. He had a friend like him who could understand him completely. Changbin was very open about his sexuality. He didn't feel the need to come out with them, he just started talking about boys he was seeing, girls he was seeing, as if it was normal and Minho finally realized that was definitely normal.

"Why is your shirt wet?" Changbin asked.

"A kid poured a drink on me."

"A kid?" Changbin said raising his eyebrows. "On purpose?"

"Kinda."

"What?" Woojin said curious.

"It's nothing. He just didn't want certain attention from me, you know." Minho tried to make the others understand.

"You got rejected! Oh my God! This has never happened!" Changbin almost screamed, holding in a laugh.

"It's not that I got rejected!" Minho defended himself.

"And who's this boy? This is incredible." Changbin kept saying.

"I don't know."

"C'mon! Is he a freshman like me?"

"Not yet." Minho wished he had never told them that particular.

"Wait... He's not even in college? Man that's hilarious!"

Minho rolled his eyes.

He shouldn't have come to that party at all.


	2. Bowtie

Minho had made a huge mistake this time. What was he even thinking? He knew going to that party on Friday was a bad choice, but sleeping just two hours with an appointment in early morning? Lee Minho definitely messed up. When his alarm rang and he woke up he felt like he had slept two minutes only. When he got home that night he didn't even bother to change himself so he was now a man with black holes under his eyes, a ghost face and dirty and smelly clothes on.

He didn't want to do this, but his father insisted. He insisted that much that Minho felt guilty of even thinking about saying no. Maybe the man thought that was going to be an opportunity to rebuild the bond they never had. He looked for his suit, not a simple suit, but the suit his father gave him for his eighteenth birthday.

"This is for important occasions, okay? You wear this for work only. Or when you go have dinner with a woman, right?" Minho nodded at that time. He gave him a fake smile just to not argue even during his birthday party. His sad birthday party with people he didn't know. There were only his father's colleagues with their families. Not exciting at all and not what an eighteen boy would have wanted.

His conservative and manly father didn't know a lot of things about his son. He didn't know he loved boybands and he loved dancing their choreographies, he didn't know he didnt like those fancy restaurants in which they ended up eating every month, but mostly he didn't know he was gay.

Not that Minho hadn't thought about telling him, but his father's reaction to two boys kissing in the streets of New York when they went there a year ago for work wasn't properly friendly. Like most of the Korean men in South Korea, Mr. Lee was homophobic indeed.

So there was no need of telling him about his sexual orientation. No need.

He put on his remarkable suit and he tried everything in his power to cover the lack of sleep in his face. Make up wasn't doing his job.

So he went for the tie. Minho ignored how to tie the tie. Funny, wasn't it?

"Minho, are you awake?" His father broke in his room without knocking on the door even if Minho had made clear several times that he was a grown up man and he needed privacy, ergo he wanted his father to knock on the damn door.

"Dad, how many times I've told you." He complained still looking into the mirror trying to make himself presentable for the public.

His father didn't say a word, he just stood there, staring at him, smiling in a way Minho hated.

"You're just like me." His father stated and Minho truly needed to vomit. "A younger me in an amazing suit ready to nail his job."

Minho didn't reply, he just kept struggling with his necktie as if he didn't hear a thing. Not that his father actually wanted a reply from him.

"Wait, I'll help you with the tie. Twenty years old and still you haven't learnt how to do this." He said walking to him to help him.

"I can do this on my own, dad." Minho said trying to get out of his grip. But he didn't do that much resistance. So his father won again.

"Exactly, like this." He said pressing his hands on his chest. "You need to look handsome Minho. This is work. What if our client has a daughter? Make sure you seduce her."

"And what if he has a son? Do I need to seduce him too?" Minho laughed at his own joke.

"What is this irony? Is that what they teach you in college. God. Don't you ever say something like that in front of me." His father stated angry and red.

"I was kidding." Minho said even if he wasn't properly kidding.

"Anyway, seduction is important in this job. Clients are everything. So our look is important and clients and their needs are important too."

"That's how you justified yourself when you cheated on mom?" Minho poisonous said.

Because that happened. His father had cheated on his mother several times and at some point his mother couldn't make it anymore so she left. From what Minho knew, she was now in Europe teaching Korean in some university. She still sent letters to him, his mother thought the internet was too mainstream so when a letter came Minho knew that was his mother.

"My therapist said this is totally fine, you're still young and you're still dealing with our divorce, so I won't tell you how wrong this is." His father said in disappointment. 

"Did your therapist suck you off after telling you that?"

Minho went too far. He knew his father had a patience limit.

"Do something about your breath, I don't want my clients to know that my son is drinking around like an alcoholic." And he left.

Minho snorted thinking about several ways to escape that nightmare, but he couldn't, he had to attend this meeting so his father could brag around about how perfect the son he didn't even make an effort to get to know was. The same old hypocrisy. He loved that.

He looked at his figure in the mirror and he almost wanted to punch himself. He was so tired it was actually painful.

He went downstairs in the kitchen and he tried coffee to wake up. He didn't understand why caffeine didn't make any effect on him.

Minho saw his father outside on the phone, leaning on his car. He had to hurry up. That man and his stupid job. He hated him and he hated his role in the society. He had been lucky. His father built himself from the ground. That was the only thing Minho admired about him. His effort and his strong will. That was it. He disliked everything he was representing at the moment: power, dishonesty and money.

Minho left the door behind his shoulder and he got in the car. His dad was still talking on the phone. He was talking about numbers and statistics. He didn't get a thing. How could he take his father's place in the company in the future? How could his father demand for him to continue his work? That idea was stupid. Stupid just like his father.

Minho hadn't been at the company building in a long time. He had almost forgotten its appearance. It had always been intimidating in Minho's mind. It was full glass, you could see what was going on in the office even from the outside and that was creepy. It had so many floors the building stood out even from a distance. It wasn't private. There was no privacy in there. Just robots working for his father or worse: robots who looked for approval from his father hoping to see a higher paycheck. Minho thought about all those young people who had graduated only to end up behind a desk, working for an arrogant man. That wasn't the future he wanted for himself, even if he could have been the boss of the building. He didn't want that. All those thoughts reminded him why he hadn't been there recently.

The young woman at the entrance smiled brightly at him and his father, she wished them a good morning and then they took the elevator for the twelfth floor where the meeting was settled.

"Who are we going to meet?" Minho asked since he had barely showed interest during the previous days. 

"It's the CEO of an emerging company. I want him to sign for me, be partners. In two years he will be incredibly requested. We did our research, our studies. I want you to see me in action. I want you to learn, 'cause someday this me will be you." He declared solemn.

Minho nodded. "Is he here yet?"

"I don't know we will find out soon." Mr. Lee said when the elevator's doors opened themselves. His father was nervous. Minho could feel it. That new CEO had to be a big fish. His father was rarely agitated.

He saw him taking a deep breath before opening the door of the meeting room. "Could the Almighty above wish me good luck." He whispered. Then both of them entered the room.

There was a man, checking on his phone. Well dressed of course, Italian shoes, he had probably been to the hairdresser that same morning. Minho could see he had tried to appear even wealthier than he was. That meeting must have been important for both his dad and the probable new partner.

"Mr. Lee!" The man cheered him standing up immediately looking for a hand to shake. "And you are?"

"My son! One and only son! Minho." His father introduced him. Minho bowed his head in respect and when they were over with ceremonies they all sat around the table.

They immediately started talking about numbers, sums, prices, amounts of money. His father even showed the man a graphic he had made. Minho was trying to follow the conversation, but he was completely out of it. He was a lost cause. He wasn't going to take over the company, that was a fact. His college career was the only hope for a bright future.

Suddenly his phone rang. His father and his colleague stopped looking at those graphics and they were now staring at him as the ringtone was still playing. Minho started feeling observed. 

"I'm sorry, I have to take this one, I'll be back in a minute." Minho said feeling his father's eyes on him. He went out as soon as he could and he breathed some fresh air before taking the call.

"Chan, why are you calling me? I told you guys I'm working!" Minho called him out.

"I know Minho! But I have weed in my pocket and... I don't know is it yours?"

"What? No."

"Oh. Okay, bye then."

"Wait, Chan, what is going..."

The line dropped. "On. Why am I even his friend." Minho wondered locking his phone again, ready to go back in hell. The office seemed so calm that morning. Minho almost thought about not coming back in there and just hang around like he used to do when he was a kid. Looking for the most hidden places in that enormous building.

"The creep? Is that you?"

Minho heard. A familiar voice. A way too familiar voice. A loud voice who was talking to him from the bottom of the aisle. When he turned his head Minho faced again that boy. The same boy that a few hours ago had spilled vodka on him. He wasn't wearing the hat anymore and even the casual clothes were gone. He had this white shirt on, black trousers and suspenders and an unusual bowtie around his neck. His hair weren't covering his forehead which was now clearly visible. Minho had to blink several times before understating who he was and what was happening. Plus the kid, dressed like that, aged up. He was still a kid, but a mature kid wearing mocassins.

"You?" The only word Minho could spell.

"Are you stalking me or something? And why are you dressed like that?" He said checking out his whole outfit. "Oh wait." Then he said.

Minho was really trying to do the math and having a clue on what was going on there, but his brain didn't want to collaborate. 

All of a sudden, the door behind them was opened. His father and the man were nicely chatting and both of them seemed very satisfied. Then they met the boys' eyes.

"Minho! I see you met my son!" The CEO said cheerfully. The words my and son kept swirling in Minho's mind. That was a joke. Obviously a joke.

"Jisung have you introduced yourself to this nice guy?"

Jisung? So that was his name?

"I just bumped into him dad!" Jisung answered immediately. "My name is Han Jisung, nice to meet you Mr. Lee and nice to meet you Minho hyung." Jisung continued bowing his head. His aura had completely changed in a matter of seconds.

"He's well educated I see." Minho's father gladly noticed. "How old is your boy Han?"

"He's in his last year of high school. He's growing into a man!"

"Oh that's nice!"

Minho couldn't help but stare at the Han Jisung right in front of him. The same Han Jisung who was making fun of him just five seconds ago was now calling him hyung and lowering his head.

"Guys, we're going to sign good contracts! Minho, make sure to greet Jisung well, see you later!" His father said and then he left with the other man.

"I can't believe I called a creep hyung."

He was at it again.

"For a moment I really believed you were a polite type." Minho said bitterly. 

"I'm sorry man." Jisung said. 

"So, you're Jisung."

"And you're Minho."

Minho felt a stabbing pain when Jisung called his name, he wondered what would be the effect of him calling his name in a completely different situation.

"Okay, so are we gonna do something waiting for my dad and your dad or do you wanna keep staring at me as if yesterday wasn't enough?"

"You don't like attention?" Minho asked with a teasing voice and getting closer to Jisung, finally feeling bold again.

"I don't like attention from you." Jisung answered stepping back immediately, kind of uncomfortable. 

"Okay." Minho whispered smirking, passing his tongue on his own lips and he was happy to notice that Jisung had followed the entire move with his eyes. "So, do you wanna go to the rooftop?"

"We can go there?" Jisung asked shocked.

"Exactly. Just follow me." Minho said and they were soon heading to the elevator.

That had to be a weird joke of destiny. Together in the elevator, even if Minho couldn't do simple calculations, he knew there was a low possibility of that to happen. Han Jisung, that kid was the son of his father's new best partner. Literally mind blowing.  
The elevator was going upper and upper and Jisung didn't say a single word and Minho did the same, waiting for them to arrive on the top. When the elevator stopped Minho thought it was better to warn the boy.

"It's a bit high, so I hope you aren't acrophobic or something."

"No, I'm not. Definitely not." He said following Minho on a few stairs until they reached a modest balcony. Minho knew that was very high, the twentieth floor of a building could not help but appear high. Jisung wasn't afraid, he seemed excited. 

"Oh wow!" He left out immediately looking down on the streets which were so far away from there they seemed simple strips in Minho's point of view. Minho sat down with his legs crossed and Jisung decided to do the same.

Even if the situation felt a bit awkward, it could have been worse. So Minho was almost relieved.

"Your father is a very influent man." Jisung broke the silence, still staring at the street down there.

"And your father is an emerging businessman." Minho replied.

"You know, I thought my father was going to die for this meeting. He was so nervous. But now I guess he did well." Jisung kept going. "I don't even know how he did what he did. He was on top of nothing a few years ago and now he's making a deal with Mr. Lee. This is some good character development."

"You must be proud of him." 

"I don't know. We don't talk that much since then. And by then I mean when he started getting richer. He's always working." Jisung complained and Minho felt traces of sadness in his voice.

"Welcome to the club." Minho muttered. 

"Is it a crowded club?"

"I guess it's just you and me."

"Oh cool. I'm in a club with a creep." Jisung laughed.

"You really don't want to let this go don't you?" Minho said altered. Jisung kept laughing anyway.

"Your friend?" Minho remembered.

"Friend? Which friend?" Jisung said caught out of guard.

"The one who left the party crying. Did he survive the night?" Minho was genuinely interested since that kid seemed pretty low.

"Oh, Felix! Yeah, we ate ice cream, now he's better. He said he won't go after that jerk again, but I know he will fall into his trap again. He's too naive." Jisung stated.

"Are you allowed to talk about your friend like that? Shouldn't you believe in him?" Minho was surprised by the lack of faith Jisung had.

"I believe in him! I don't believe in that dumb boy. He likes playing. And Felix likes him."

"How did they meet each other?"

"Just like new generations kids meet each other: the internet." Jisung moved his hands as if he had said a magic word. Minho laughed a bit. He was weird.

"And what about you?" Jisung said. "Did you find someone to have fun with?" He continued raising his eyebrow.

"I wanted you, so no, I didn't." Minho confessed with honesty and Jisung in response became all red and flustered. It was almost fun to watch. "Well, you deserved that." The boy found the courage again.

"We should go back down there." Minho announced.  
Jisung nodded without complains. They took the elevator again and as soon as they arrived at the right floor, they looked for Minho's father's office. The door was still closed.

"This is definitely taking a suspicious amount of time." Minho murmured.

"So? We're waiting here doing nothing?" Jisung asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Nope." Jisung stated sitting next to him on one of those couches his father had placed there to make waits less stressing.

The clock was moving, but from the inside not even a sign of life.

"You said you wanted me, right? What did you mean?"

Minho was caught out of guard by the abrupt question Jisung made. He didn't expect it.

"I wanted to sleep with you Jisung. I think that was clear." He said causing red cheeks on Jisung again.

"Did you sleep with a lot of people?" He asked. 

"Yes. Not a lot, but a considerable number. Why?"

"I'm going to be out of high school soon and I'm still a virgin." Jisung murmured. 

"Do you want me to do something about it?" Minho asked, but he wasn't being malicious, he just wanted to know which was Jisung's point.

"What? No! I'm straight!"

"You're what?"

"I don't like dudes."  
"But you like me!"

"No, this is just a fantasy of yours."

Minho was devastated. Jisung had just said he was straight? The Jisung who had previously blushed because of him? That had to be a joke. "Prove it." Minho said. "Prove you don't like boys."

"How can I?"

"Kiss me." Minho said and he was aware that sounded like an order, but he didn't expect Jisung to actually kiss him. Pressing his lips against his in one of the purest and the fastest kisses Minho had ever received. No tongue, no teeth, just lips on lips. Minho was too surprised he didn't even try to do anything. He let Jisung do the work even if he probably didn't know what the hell he was doing. He was cupping Minho's face with his hands and he had his eyes so closed it seemed like he was trying to make sure light could not reach them. When they separated, Minho was staring at Jisung in trance. "So?" He was still able to say.

Jisung with his face on fire seemed hesitant. 

"I'm..."

The door unlocked behind them.

"Guys! What a great day! Thank you for your time Mr. Lee, we have to go now. See you soon I guess. Bye Minho, I hope my son didn't do anything wrong!" Mr. Han said.

Jisung wasn't looking at him, but the red face was gone. That kid was so confusing. He greeted Minho and his father as if nothing happened and he left.

"He is right. This is a great day, son. I think I just signed the best contract of my entire career. What about you? Is that Jisung a good kid?"

Minho almost laughed hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: tries to not make this suck   
> Also me: makes it suck 
> 
> Lmao


	3. Wet Hair

Scrolling his Instagram feed, Minho wondered why Jisung was taking so long to follow him back. That was easy. He had just to click a stupid button on his profile. Nothing too mainstream, but that kid wasn't doing his job. It had been a week. A week in which confusion turned into something different, something Minho couldn't properly explain. He felt a little fire in his chest every time he checked Jisung's account and he knew that was pretty creepy, but it was the only connection he had with him.

After the kiss, Minho was frustrated: Jisung had left him like a fool without clarifying the whole situation and he was angry at himself because of his stupid obsession with a stupid kid. A younger one. Only two years Minho thought, it wasn't that much actually, but still Minho had always pictured himself with an elder partner and now he was there, early in the morning, stalking the account of an eighteen boy. Jisung was the definition of chaotic; he saw videos, photos, he was so loud and always cheerful, it almost made Minho's head hurt just by watching him from a screen. But he also seemed mature and woke, his features weren't the ones of a kid, he was something else.

Minho saw him as a catch, that was true, but he actually wanted to talk to him after what happened. He wasn't being sentimental, he only wanted to get things straight since their fathers were so close now. Obviously, Jisung's rejection still hurt his pride, but Minho convinced himself he was thinking about talking to Jisung only to make things easier for the family business, not because he secretly hoped to spend some time with him. And to kiss him again maybe, so he could cut with the "I'm straight" bullshit.

"What are you looking at?"

Early in the morning the guy next to him woke up, probably because of the light of the sun which was now filtrating through the windows. Minho had met this man in the club he usually went. He kept staring at him and Minho knew exactly what he was looking for. The guy was attractive, so sleeping with him wasn't a bad idea. Minho took that as an occasion for physical activity, an interesting and different physical activity. The guy had been great and Minho could finally stop thinking about the kid for one night. Too bad the first thing he thought when he woke up earlier was him, Jisung. He was haunting his mind and he didn't even know why.

"Who's this guy?" His date asked laying his head on Minho's uncovered chest.

"A cousin of mine." Minho lied in order to avoid an awkward situation.

"And why are you checking his profile?" That guy was too curious Minho thought about leaving giving him no explanation.

"He unfollowed me and I don't know why." Minho invented.

The man laughed. "It's pretty normal! My little brother even blocked me. Turned out he didn't want me to see him posting pictures with his girlfriend."

Minho gave him a nod, keeping scrolling the page.

That was when it happened. He found this particular photo. Jisung looked extremely handsome in it, showing the photographer a bright smile and he seemed so classy with a glass of red wine in his right hand. His shirt almost unbuttoned was offering a sight on his chest. His hair pushed back made him look like an adult. Minho was speechless and he was even more shocked when, after seeing that picture, a boner came to visit him. Minho felt it and he tried to justify it telling himself that it was morning, it was normal and that wasn't because of Jisung or because of that photo. He hoped the guy next to him didn't notice.

He stood up and in underwear only he went for the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" The guy asked.

"Shower."

"Can I join?"  
"It's not that kind of shower." Minho said while he felt the boy's stare all over his body. Why did he sleep with him in the first place?

He entered the bathroom and he was careful to lock the door from the inside, he didn't want any surprise. When he got in the cubicle of the shower he opened the water and he snorted out loud wondering why was he having those problems as if he was twelve years old or something. He decided to set the water on extremely cold hoping that could help, prevent him from getting off after getting excited because of that kid.

The cold water hit him hard and he suffocated a scream when the only thing he could think of was the ice feeling on his skin. Anyway that definitely helped, because his problem was gone. So he showered, washing away that sex smell his body held and then he got out, coming back to the bedroom looking for his clothes.

"Your hair is wet." The boy said and he was still laying in bed with his naked chest.  
Minho didn't reply, he just collected his belongings and he reached the door.

The boy jumped off the bed.  
"Are you leaving already? Do you wanna have breakfast?"

"I gotta go, it's a college business." Minho improvised.

"Oh, right." The guy said handing Minho a little piece of paper. "It's my phone number, call me." He winked and Minho held himself from vomite right there in front of him. It had been one night. For fun. Why nobody got that?

"Sure." Minho gave him a smile and then he left as fast as he could.

With his hair still wet, he had decided to go back home to change at least and head to university for his daily lessons. That shower was regenerating even if he was probably going to catch a cold because of it. Walking down the streets with undry hair wasn't the best idea he could come up with. Especially when winter was coming and the sun wasn't warm anymore. Also, it was incredibly early, the only people in the streets were the workers and students, which was normal, he was a student too.

Minho was neglecting his duties though; classes had started a month ago, but he still hadn't started to study properly. Exams weren't even that far, but he wanted to believe he had plenty of time to organise the work and be prepared for the upcoming session. The weak sun was slowly disappearing covered by grey and white clouds; Minho was going to catch a fever at that point.

The morning would have passed by, boring like that, if it hadn't been for a blond haired guy who Minho saw from a distance. With his backpack on his shoulders, the boy was walking listening to music with both of his headphones on. Minho couldn't believe Jisung was right in front of him. He was probably going to school, but seeing him there after a week in which he got ignored by him was absurd. Without even thinking Minho called him.

He didn't know why he was doing that, he didn't know why Han Jisung was blurring his mind lately, maybe because he was the one and only who rejected him, maybe because he seemed different, anyway he called him.

Jisung clearly noticed him. It was impossible not to, they were the only ones in the street, he tried to hide the sudden little jump he had made because of Minho calling him and he kept walking as if he didn't hear a thing; but Minho knew he was just trying to avoid him. That's why he came closer. He kept calling him until he reached and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jisung! Did you hear me?"  
Jisung froze and he turned around finally facing him.

"Minho! No I didn't hear anything." He lied right in front of Minho's face. He decided to ignore his attempt to make excuses.

"Hyung why is your hair wet?" Jisung asked as if that was the important thing at the moment.

Minho who was caught out of guard by the abrupt question said: "A quick shower; anyway what are you doing this early?"

Stupid question.

"Minho are you kidding me? I'm going to school. What are you doing since you don't even have a backpack with you to say you're going to university? And what do you want from me?" He said a little bit annoyed while Minho was hardly trying to come up with a smart answer.

"I stayed over at a friend's house."

"A friend?" Jisung said suspicious.

"Okay, it was a guy I met yesterday it isn't that deep."

"So you slept with him?"

"Yeah, I mean... why are you so interested in my sexual activities?"

"Me? I was just asking!" Jisung almost screamed when Minho made the question.

Jisung seemed uncomfortable though. "Do you do this often? Like, sleeping with people you don't know?"

"Once in a while. Like I said it's not that deep."  
Jisung nodded and the silence fell on street. Minho was still awkward thinking about the previous night and about how he got excited seeing a Jisung's picture that morning. But Jisung didn't know and that was for the best.

"So?" Jisung tried again.

"So what?"

"What do you want Minho?"

"Oh right! Ehm... we kissed! And you haven't even told if you enjoyed it or not, you and your fake straight behaviour." Minho spilled trying to recompose himself in order to not lose the dignity he had in front of a kid.

Jisung's cheeks went red and he immediately covered them with his scarf. "I'm straight and if I were gay or something I wouldn't like you."

Minho's pride got hit by a gunshot. "Okay man, seems fake, but it's fine."

"How does it seem fake?"

"Everyone likes me."

"Too bad I'm not everyone."

"The kid is confident."

"Oh God can you let me live?" Jisung complained. Minho laughed and that made Jisung make an angry face which was very unusual for a boy of his age. He looked like a baby. So Minho just kissed him. A quick kiss on the lips.

Jisung didn't move until his eyes were so wide open it looked like they were about to leave their orbits. He almost screamed. " What are you doing? We're in public! Are you insane?"

"What? Are you threatened by me kissing you? Are you scared you're gonna turn into a gay guy?" Minho laughed again while Jisung was going nuts right in front of him.

"Oh you should stop!"

Minho's phone rang and both of them stopped talking. A message from his father. After the usual complains about his conduct he wrote a post scriptum on the message itself: "On Friday, dinner with the Han, you have to come. Mr. Han likes you."  
Minho smirked at his own phone's screen.

"What?" Jisung asked for explanations. "What did you read?"

"We've got a date on Friday Jisungie."

Jisung took Minho's phone as fast as the speed of light and he immediately read the text, careful to skip the private parts. He blinked. "Minho you're a nightmare."

"And you are the most annoying kid I've ever known."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"You're cute." He confessed and Jisung went all shy in a matter of seconds. "I hate you."

"Jisung!" Someone called him and that someone was walking to them. Minho recognised his face. That was him. The Jisung's friend who had left the party in tears.

"Jisung why are you still here? I waited for you at the bus stop, but you didn't show up. Oh... hi!" Felix said and then he cheered Minho when he noticed him standing there.

"Nice to meet you I'm..." Minho was going to introduce himself, but Jisung interrupted him.  
"He's the son of that rich man my dad met."

Felix looked confused by Jisung's bitterness. "Okay... anyway I'm Felix!"

 "I'm Minho!"

Felix smiled all shiny and bright. His grin could actually illuminate the whole neighbourhood he seemed happy. He was a walking sun, if Minho hadn't seen him crying the other night he wouldn't have believed it. He seemed so joyful. Felix seemed ever cuter when Minho noticed his freckles painted on his face.

"Is that a Gucci shirt?" Felix pointed at his white t-shirt. Minho smiled softly and nodded.  
"I mean, I don't like brands, I don't even like fashion, but my mom does and she said she would have liked to be rich just to buy things from Gucci."

"I have a bunch of shirts I don't use anymore. You could take it."

"What?" Felix said happily in disbelief.

"We don't want your charity." Jisung spit annoyed by his friend and his definitely not friend's interactions.

"Don't be rude Jisung!"

Jisung rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's go or..."

"Minho! I finally found you!" Seo Changbin ran to him, he put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to breathe after the whole running. "You disappeared yesterday! Did you sleep with that dude?" He asked laughing.

"Wait I didn't notice you had company!" He added when he noticed Felix and Jisung. "Hi everyone I'm... Felix?" He suddenly stopped glaring at the freckles boy who was standing there like a stone. He passed a hand through his hair and then he smiled awkwardly.

"Changbin hyung, hi!" He greeted clearly uncomfortable and Minho got really confused.

"Minho, do you know him?" Changbin asked.

"It's Jisung's friend." He explained pointing at Jisung right there who seemed suddenly mad.

"Jisung? Wait are you talking about that..."

Minho hit Changbin's back with a strength he didn't know he had, but he knew what Changbin was going to say and he couldn't expose himself in front of Jisung like that.

"Yeah, my father's colleague's son!" Minho said while Changbin was trying hard to hide the pain.

"I didn't see you yesterday." All of a sudden Felix talked looking Changbin in the eyes.

"I had college stuff to deal with, I'm sorry. I'll make it next week!"

Felix seemed sad. As if a cloud had covered his happiness. It was such a basic word, but Minho felt like Felix in that particular moment embodied the meaning of sad. And he ignored the reason. He didn't even know he knew Changbin.

"Well always busy college student and annoying Lee Minho we have to go!" Jisung broke the atmosphere while grabbing Felix's arm. "Let's go or we'll be late."

"Have a good day Felix!" Changbin said gaining a furious look by Jisung. Felix waved his hand weakly in response.

Minho saw those two walking away and he wondered what kind of crossover he had just experienced.

"Minho, it's him, right? The kid from the party who bailed you?"

"He didn't bail me."

"Kind of."

Minho rolled his eyes.

"Why were you talking to him?"

"I ran into him I thought saying hi was a polite thing since my father has business with his." Minho said as if he hadn't checked Jisung's Instagram profile for the entire week.

"You're suspicious Minho."

"Me? How do you know Felix?" He got in a defensive mode.

"Felix? The rap group from YouTube. I told you. The guys I met there. He is one of them."

YouTube. Minho tried to understand what YouTube fully meant. He was letting the information go through his brain like that until something hit him. YouTube was surely the Internet. That was when he remembered Jisung's words about the guy Felix was crying for. They met on the Internet. So that was him. The idiot Jisung hated. His friend Changbin. Minho felt a little bit shocked when he got that. So Changbin was playing with Felix's feelings? But how could he? Changbin had never talked about Felix at all. His lifestyle was the same as Minho so how could Felix have anything to do with it?

"Minho? Are you spacing out? Are you even listening to me?" Changbin said disoriented.

"Did you sleep with Felix?" Minho asked all of a sudden. Changbin's face looked outraged.

"Minho are you crazy? He is Felix! Why?"

"He looked flustered when you showed up, so I was curious." Minho dissimulated.

"He's great and all, but he is Felix. Just Felix." Changbin underlined as if the idea of Felix as something more than a friend could drive him into panic.

"Okay." Minho said and he didn't dare to ask more, not in that moment. "Let's go. We have classes."

"Yeah, of course." Changbin stated. "But shouldn't you change or something? How did your night go?" He asked now smirking.

Minho laughed.

"Oh God! He gave me his number! He really thinks I'm gonna call him!"

"Was it good? At least?"

"Not one of the best, but it was fine."

"Minho you're the worst!" Changbin said brightly.

"You're not better than me!"

"I am not." He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.  
> I mean I know, but I don't know.


	4. Beers

Minho wasn't studying even that day, but life still goes on he thought, perfectly comfortable on the couch of one of his four best friends, watching Chagbin playing video games with Woojin. Correction: watching Changbin shamelessly losing against Woojin for the ninth time in a row. That required some talent for sure. Woojin wasn't even that good at playing games, Changbin was just a lost cause. Chan, on the other hand, laying on the couch with his head on Minho's lap, was trying to study. Correction number two: he was failing to study. That was impossible in such a noisy place, but he still had the strong will to, at least, read those book's sentences he was going to forget for sure. There was a certain peace in there, even if Changbin was constantly swearing at the controller, everything seemed to be alright. Every piece of Minho's life was in the right place and even the upcoming academic failures weren't so important, he was happy in that moment and it was the only thing that mattered.

The only thing which was disturbing that utopian reality was the account Minho was still stalking on Instagram. He knew that made him a creep. Since he was scrolling through it no stop. Still wondering why that kid hadn't followed him back. He was so concentrated on looking at Jisung's pictures, that he basically jumped when he heard the sound of a notification from his phone. That little jump made Chan got up from Minho's lap, looking at him confused.

"Minho, what happened?" He asked, trying to look at the screen.

When Minho opened the notification, he could barely breathe and he didn't understand why the news was getting him so excited. He kept staring speechless at that little sentence which said that Jisung had accepted his request and he was now following him back. Minho bit his lower lip to avoid screaming. His emotional state was getting out of control.  
In the meanwhile, Changbin and Woojin had paused their videogame and they were now all staring at Minho.

"Who is Han Jisung?" Chan asked while reading the name on the phone.

Minho didn't know what to say. The point was that he literally didn't know how to explain the whole situation.

"Jisung?" Changbin repeated. "Minho, is that Felix's friend?"

Minho's brain stopped working. He went blank.

"Who is Jisung?" Woojin said.

"Minho, are you after him? I didn't know this moment was going to come so soon, but it did. You like someone!" Chan stood up, throwing his book away.

Book which flew right in Woojin's face. "Chris!" He complained. "Oh God, I'm sorry, let me see if I hurt you!" Chan made his apologies rushing to Woojin's face, checking if he got hurt. Their faces were probably too close to each other, that's why Woojin stepped back in visible panic. "Man, I'm fine don't worry!"

"I just wanted to say sorry." Chan pouted and Woojin seemed even more embarrassed.  
"Okay, we're missing the point here. Minho, have you got a crush?" Changbin brought up the argument again.

"Me? I don't!"

"Then why you got so excited over a follow dude?" Chan asked, sitting again next to him.

"I'm not excited, I didn't know the ringtone was on and when I heard it I got scared. That's it. Stop making stupid hypothesis over it."

"You're fishy." Woojin said, now leaving the controller.

"I don't have a crush!"

That was exhausting. How could Minho explain something he didn't know himself? Also, he didn't want to make a fuss about it. Damn Han Jisung.

"Let me see this kid." Chan said and he stole Minho's phone from his hands.

"Wait! Hyung!"

Chan was scrolling endlessly, silently looking at pictures, while Minho was trying to ignore his other two friends' stares on him.

"Why is he familiar? Where did I see him?" Chan wondered as he checked on him on Instagram.

"He is the guy who rejected Minho at the party last Friday." Changbin revealed. That freaking bastard. How could he betray him?

"What? And you're still after him? Minho, this is called having a crush!" Woojin stated.

"He's also the son of his father's new colleague and here we are." Changbin added.

"You fucking jerk!" Minho screamed as he was jumping off the couch to come for Changbin's neck, who was basically laughing as Minho was trying to strangle him.

"I did your job, man. You were going to tell them anyway. Am I wrong?" Changbin said while Minho's hands were threatening his life. Minho made a deep breath and he stopped his attempt to kill his friend. He was right after all.

"So" Woojin tried again "do you like this Jisung or not? 'Cause you haven't liked someone in a while. I've never seen you chasing a guy, to be honest. Did you two have sex already?"

Minho held a frustrated scream.

"He's younger than me!" He told them.

"Two years, and Minho tried by the way." Changbin specified. That boy didn't want to live. He probably wanted to die young.

"Two years are not that much." Woojin said while massaging his chin.

Minho slapped a hand on his own face. He had never felt so awkward in his entire life.

"Guys." Chan came out of nowhere and everyone could feel alarm in his voice.  
They all turned to him.

"I liked one of Jisung's posts, it was a mistake."

"What?" Minho finally screamed and his voice was so high pitched, neighbours surely had heard him.

"Minho! Keep calm!" Woojin said, while Changbin was there, unbothered, enjoying the show. "It's just a like."

"No, guys, you didn't understand. It's not just a like." Chan continued. "The post I liked is two years old."  
Minho wondered if Chan enjoyed the peaceful silence of death, because he was going to experience it soon.

"Minho, please, say something, I'm sorry."  
Minho didn't say a word until he basically knocked Chan out on the couch.

"Minho!" Woojin shouted as he got him off Chan. Changbin, sat on the floor, was laughing his lungs off. Now Chan was laughing too and Minho just felt dumb.

"You like him!" Chan sang. "Finally it's not just sex! We all thought you were incapable of feeling emotions! Now we know you're human."

Minho's rage didn't laste that long since another notification sound disturbed their talk. They all froze. Minho took his phone before anybody else could do it.

"What's that?" Woojin said curious.

 _Stop stalking me_.

"Jisung." Minho said and he hated himself for how his voice was trembling.

"What did he say?" Changbin asked. Now the asshole was interested.

"He said: stop stalking me." Minho read out loud.

"You fell for an insolent kid, Minho. Congrats." Chan laughed.

"I didn't fall for him. Stop assuming stuff." Minho said while he was secretly shaking inside. Those feelings weren't good for his health. They surely were not.

-

Wearing the suit twice in a row was stressing him out. Truly. When his father broke into his room, violating the silent dad and son code, reminding him that he had to prepare himself as soon as possible, Minho almost sweared in front of his father's face. It was Friday and the dinner with the Hans was right on the corner. He didn't get why Mr. Han liked him that much. He wasn't his work partner and Minho hadn't even shown interest in those business things when they met the first time. The simple fact that he liked him, Lee Minho, was absurd. He didn't want to complain that much though. He was going to eat something classy in a surely not cheap restaurant. He wished he could go there in pyjamas anyway, since he was tired due to college classes. When Minho got in the bathroom to clean himself up, he found the whole suit cleaned and ironed. It was there with an unusual red tie. That was new. He had never seen that one in the house. He wore it anyway. He had to look great in order to make his father look great. He wondered what Jisung was going to wear. How his hair was going to be styled. Han Jisung in suit was one of the most exciting views ever. Minho immediately slapped himself when he noticed he was starting with those thoughts. Again.

That little brat was playing games with his head and he was sick of it, but he also couldn't wait to see him again, tease him if possible.

Now that his friends knew about Jisung, he felt relived, at least he had someone to complain with. Even if he he didn't want to share a single thing with them about it at first. Their groupchat was flowing with embarrassing texts from his friends. The worst was Chris who had just sent a message reminding him to use protections. He hated them sometimes.  
Minho's phone suddenly rang.

"Here it comes the traitor." Minho cheered Changbin in this way when he answered to the call.

"C'mon, hyung, I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." Changbin explained.

"Putting me in that situation? Well, you did help making me look like a fool." Minho said as he was buttoning his shirt up, careful to not let the phone slip from his shoulder.

"Are you ready for your date, though?" He teased.

"It's not a date, stop that." Minho rolled his eyes.

"Feix told me you said to Jisung that it's a date."

"Since when you talk to Felix? And since when you talk to Felix about me?" Minho asked in disbelief.

"Hey! Felix and me are friends. We were just nice chatting." Changbin said and Minho could not help, but think about Felix crying for his friend.

"Mh, dad is calling me. I gotta go." Minho told Changbin.

"Nice! Remember to bring condom-"

Minho put the phone down before Changbin could finish the stupid sentence he was saying.

He rushed himself down the stairs, since his father was really calling him. He gave the last look at his reflection in the mirror and he got in the car. His father sitting next to him, already with his hands on the steering wheel.

"Did you find the new tie?" His father asked giving him a smile.

Minho looked down at his tie; so it was new one.

"Yeah, it's fine." He conceded him.

"Fine? It cost me a lot! It's Versace!"

"Really?" Minho asked.  
"I'm serious." His father told him. Minho nodded.

"Well, then it's a nice Versace tie." Minho stated again.

His father snorted.  
The car ride was silent, even if his dad had tried to talk to him. He even asked about college, but Minho majestically avoided the conversation. He didn't like talking to him. Minho didn't feel comfortable with him. He had never felt comfortable with him and now it was too late to change the sort of relationship they had.

Minho was nervous. Thinking about Jisung made him feel anxious and he hated that. He had always been the bold and brave guy who could get himself every single man, and now he was panicking in the car because of an eighteen years old boy. Minho tried to convince himself that he was so obsessed with him because he was the first one who didn't give him a chance. That was it. His interest would have disappeared once Jisung had admitted he wasn't that straight and that he liked him. That was his goal. A confession from him. He didn't like Jisung. He just wanted Jisung to like him.

When they entered the restaurant, his father gave his last name for the reservation, the man who welcomed them gave them a glass of wine and he escorted them at their table. The Hans were already there.

Mr. Han was sitting next to who Minho believed was his wife. They were both stoic, in their expensive dresses. Minho noticed that the flower in Mr. Han's pocket was matching with the colour of his wife's piece of clothing. Minho couldn't see Jisung though.

"Mr. Lee! Good evening! I'm glad you're here." Mr. Han cheered, standing up, offering a hand shake. His wife just bowed with a little smile. "Minho! I'm glad you came too! It's such a pleasure to have you here."

"It's my pleasure." Minho replied cordially, bowing to his father's colleague.  
His father patted Minho's back as he spoke: "Minho is incredibly happy to be here! Where is your son anyway? Jisung, right?"

"Jisung? He went to the bathroom I guess he's coming back... oh there he is!"

Minho held his breath when Jisung showed up. He had seen him in a suit already, but every time he took his breath away. They duality Jisung held was no joke. Seeing him, standing in front of him like a royal, like a prince, like a king ready to rule the whole country wasn't easy. His hair, now pushed back again, gave him such a mature aura and he looked so hot in that white shirt, Minho craved death. The first buttons were opened and Minho could gave a little look at his chest. The exposed skin he saw were enough to make his head spin.

"Dad, the toilet is incredible. It's better than the one we have at home!" Jisung said, excited as a kid.

"Jisung. There are things you can't say out loud. We talked about this." His father admonished him, sending him an angry glance.  
Jisung immediately looked down, ashamed.

"Don't you want to greet our guests?" His father asked.

Jisung raised his head and he looked at Minho and his father. "Good evening sir and Minho hyung, I'm glad you came." He said as if he was repeating a formula.

He didn't look at Minho directly though. He wasn't giving him a single attention. As soon as the dinner started, his father and Jisung's parents started to talk about things Minho didn't even bother to care. He was just there silently and secretly looking at Jisung, who seemed to have lost all his energetic personality. He looked like a robot who was just acting. Minho wondered what was up with that kid. He had assumed Jisung wasn't actually happy with all that sudden wealth and for what he knew, Jisung wasn't even that attached to his father lately. But he seemed so off, it almost hurt. Minho just wanted him to talk or something. Minho could have even been insulted by Jisung. He just wanted him to talk and stop keeping that basically sad face.

"How old are you Minho?" A sudden question broke his thoughts.

Minho wasn't that reactive to understand immediately. "Sorry? What?"

"How old are you?" Mr. Han asked again.

"Me? I'm 20 years old sir." Minho replied and, for the first time during that stupid dinner, he felt Jisung's eyes on him.

"You're 20! A whole man! Do you have a girlfriend Minho?" He showed interest.

"I guess he doesn't have girlfriends." Minho heard Jisung muttering from the other side of the table.

"What did you say Jisung?" His mother asked.

"Me? Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

"Anyway, no sir, I don't." Minho replied faking a grin.

"This man" his father started giving him a strong pat on the shoulder "he's always out there, clubbing. I guess he has lots of girls. Am I wrong, Minho?"

"Sorry, what?"

"My son is a womanizer, he got that from me." His father grinned widely, but Minho could feel nothing but shame.

"Actually, I don't..." Minho started talking, but his tongue was tied and his father didn't even let him finish.

"You don't have to apologise Minho! Women are beautiful! Sometimes it's so hard to choose." He smiled and that was one of the most disgusting smiles Minho had ever seen.

He was trembling, clenching his fists, he felt his nails going deep into his skin. He was holding himself back. He felt dirty. Being associated with his father, with such a man. He wasn't his father. He wasn't a disrespectful pig. A traitor, a cheater, he wasn't like that. He was different and he couldn't even think about being like him. Such a nauseating human being. He hadn't those traits, the toxic traits of someone who had never respected people in his entire life. Someone who had always put his job first, his success first, his money first. He wasn't his father and he didn't want to be his father. Words were running through his mind. He felt guilty when he stood next to him, he felt ashamed every time he realised he had the last name of his father, he felt desperate every time he noticed that, somehow, he looked like him, that he resembled his appearance. He had his eyes, the same hair colour. Minho was his father in a certain way, but Minho didn't want to. He wanted to be himself. He wanted to be a decent person. He wasn't a womanizer. He wasn't going to turn into a womanizer.

But Minho sometimes wondered if his father had started like him, sleeping with strangers, drinking with his friends, maybe that's how it starts he thought that's how you turn into a repugnant man. No, Minho wasn't like his father. Minho didn't cheat, Minho didn't use people, Minho was loyal and considerate. He wasn't his father.

He wasn't his father.

"Minho? Everything's okay?" Mr. Han's wife asked him muting his flux of consciousness.  
He realised everyone at the table was staring at him.

"Sorry, I need to go to the toilet." He dismissed himself without even answering at his father's worried questions.

He walked to the toilet as fast as he could, walking through tables of rich people laughing, screaming, talking, drinking champagne and eating the most refined food. Minho's tie came to life, it felt like a snake along Minho's neck, ready to strangle him anytime, filling his veins with his mortal poison. He untied it, hardly breathing, until he reached the bathroom. Looking at his figure in the mirror, he felt the urge to scream. But he didn't, he stood there, looking at himself, almost crying. He hated him. He hated him and he hated himself for having his blood, his gene, his house, his money. He hated the fact that he couldn't live without him. He hated the fact that he was the one who gave him a chance to live.

"Minho?" An uncertain voice filled the heavy silence in that fancy toilet. Minho looked back and Han Jisung was standing there, unsure if he could talk or not. "I noticed you're not feeling well, so I wanted to check on you."

"It was them? Did they send you here?" Minho almost roared, trying to hide his rage, trying to cover the hate he felt towards himself.

"What? N-no! I came here myself. They're there chatting and drinking wine. They didn't say anything about you." Jisung assured standing still.

"I don't bite, Jisung." Minho told him since he had noticed a trace of fear in Jisung's moves. As if he was scared of actually coming closer to Minho.

"I know, but maybe you need... I don't know... space." He said, making a little step forward.

"I don't need space, I need to leave this gross restaurant." Minho told him, annoyance in his face.

"Oh thank God I'm not the only one who hates this place." Jisung complained and that simple statement illuminated Minho's heart. He felt less thoughtful.

"Let's go." Minho proposed.

"What? Where?" Jisung said.

"My house. I have beers in my room. Fuck this expensive wine."

Jisung gave Minho the first smile ever since they knew each other and that made Minho's chest warm. Like a ray of sunshine melting the cold snow inside that desolate wasteland.

They were bold enough to get out from the front door without their parents noticing. They were laughing so loud and so much, Minho's stomach was hurting.

"How do we reach your house?" Jisung asked, his eyes shining brightly.

"I guess we're taking the bus?"

"Dressed like that?"

"Dressed like that."

It was late, that's why lots of people were staring at him like they had come out from a fairytail or Vogue Korea. They were both amused by those shocked stares. It was so funny. Minho felt less burdened for once.

"Minho, your phone is ringing." Jisung said while the older was unlocking the house door.

"It's my father." Minho muttered. "Hi dad." He took the call.

"Minho! Where are you son? Is Jisung with you?" His father said. He seemed angry.

"Yeah dad, we're home. I wasn't feeling well so I decided to come home. Jisung was considerate enough to help me walk though the city." Minho answered while entering the house.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later. You're a mess."

"What did he say?" Jisung asked concerned when Minho turned off his phone.

"He hates me I guess. Nothing new."

"Did he mention my father?"

"Not at all."

"Oh God." Jisung started feeling anxious as they finally reached Minho's room.

"Take this one." Minho handed him a beer.  
Jisung didn't say a word. He opened the bottle and he drank, without saying anything. Minho sat on the floor and he invited Jisung to sit next to him. He got a beer for himself too and he started drinking, happy to be there and not in that fake ass restaurant.  
"I hate this." Jisung admitted, taking another beer. Surpsingly, he was a fast drinker.

"This what?"

"Luxury, privilege, money. They're ruining my family. I'm tired." Jisung confessed and Minho could perceive a certain instability in his voice. "My parents are always fighting you know. Everything changed. I'm so done." He said taking another sip.  
Minho nodded. He knew what Jisung was talking about. He had experienced this before.

"Let's play a game." Minho said. Jisung, with his cheeks all red because of the alcohol, was carefully listening. "Take a shot every time we name something we hate about this life. I'll start: money."  
Jisung laughed. They both took a sip of their beers.

"Famous brands." Jisung said with his whole chest.

"That's a good one." Minho complimented him before drinking. "The stick." He added.

"The stick? Do you mean meat? That's actually good. I like it." Jisung said surprised.

"That expensive meat is the epitome of being rich." Minho explained.

"You're right. Let's take a shot."

They kept going like that for what it seemed hours. Minho was having such a nice time and for the first time he wasn't thinking at all.

"Jisung, we're out of beers." Minho announced looking inside the little fridge in his room.

Jisung, completely gone, was laying on his bed with his arms open. Maybe he had drunk too much.

"Jisung, are you okay?" Minho asked, concerned.

"Hyung, I'm gonna have sex the next weekend."

What was that? What was that kid talking about? Minho tried to not panic at the news.

"What do you mean?" Minho asked for explanations.

"There's a girl who likes me. I guess I won't be a virgin anymore." Jisung said in a dreamy voice.

"And... do you like this girl?" Minho said trying to ignore the ache he felt.

"Oh no, I don't like her at all."

"What?"

"I don't like her, but I can't stay a virgin. I'm eighteen. I'm going to college next year. I need experience." Jisung told him.

Minho was honestly so confused by the whole situation.

"Jisung, you can't have sex with someone you don't like."

"But Minho, don't you have sex with strangers though?"

"That's different. It's my choice and I like them physically at least." Minho explained. That whole conversation was crazy.

"Hyung, I just wanna be an adult and run away from my family. Maybe becoming a man is my first step."

"That's dumb. Being adult doesn't mean having sex."

"Probably." Jisung stated. "Do you still like me?" He added.

Minho didn't expect that question.  
"What do you mean?"

"You'd like to have sex with me, right?"

"Jisung, I..." Minho felt like he was walking on broken glass. What could he say?

"I thought about you. You know. In order to lose my virginity and stuff. If only I were gay. You're pretty hot, hyung. But you're also annoying and creepy and I'm one hundred percent straight, I think, and I looked on the internet about how guys have sex and I don't feel so sure about it, Minho I think I'm gonna vomit."

That whole flux of words had Minho shocked. His brain was trying to recompose all the new information he had received until he understood that was a lot to assimilate. Unfortunately, Jisung wasn't joking, Minho hadn't been fast enough.

Han Jisung threw up even his soul in Minho's room and then he fell asleep like that.

Oh God.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! Here I am again! I'm having health issues lately, sorry if I didn't update. Let me know if you enjoyed. Comments are truly necessary T_T


	5. College Tour

Minho was off.

And it had been five days. Five days in which he didn't do anything, but think about that stupid freaking squirrel (Changbin said he looked like one) who had puked all over his room. The hideous smell still infested his nightmares. He shouldn't have let that idiot drink. Pure panic followed the whole vomit thing. Minho cleaned up his room like never before. He helped Jisung clean himself, he really felt like an old nanny taking care of a kindergarten baby, then he made sure he was okay, that he was still alive, breathing and healthy. He didn't want his father's colleague to kill him and he didn't want his father to judge him. Jisung stayed quiet during the whole cleaning process, he was basically sleeping and not that conscious of his actions, neither he was aware of the situation. Minho was finally glad when, after a couple of hours, Jisung's parents were there to take him home. Minho lied saying he was sleeping because he was tired, he had excluded the your son is sleeping so tight because he drank my entire fridge part. Minho's father was a bit sceptical, but he wasn't a threat. And also, Minho had to exclude the your son told me he wants to have sex with a girl he doesn't like and he said he thought about me as a sexual partner thing. That was pretty crazy and Minho was already done with it. Obviously, jokes on him, Jisung had forgotten his jacket, so every day Minho stared for a bunch of minutes at that damn piece of clothing thinking about how to contact him and give it back to him. But Minho, for the first time maybe, didn't want to talk to Jisung.

He felt awkward.

Awkward about the fact that he had thought about him in those terms, about how Jisung had opened up like that, they weren't even friends, not that he didn't appreciate that, but it made Minho feel anxious. He didn't have a clue about what to say to him. Minho had informed his friends obviously. They had bombarded him with texts asking how the dinner went. When they saw each other a few days later, he told them everything. Chan and Woojin had the strongest reactions, they really thought Minho's situation belonged to some drama, Changbin was carefully listening without giving Minho a single impression. Then they all agreed he had to give the jacket back to Jisung and, at least, face him in order to end that weird and confused dynamic they were living in.

"Anyway what he said is not that straight." Changbin had commented on Jisung's statement. "Straight boys don't think about fucking with dudes." He had said.

Minho wanted to explode.

He had finally obtained what he wanted. Kind of. A semi confession. Jisung did admit he was good-looking, he kind of admitted he hadn't heterosexual thoughts only. That was it. Case closed. Now Minho could move on with his life. He had taken his revenge on that rejection. Then why was he so nervous about him? Maybe he liked him. Maybe his friends were right and Minho liked Jisung. Or he just wanted to sleep with him. He didn't know that, it felt wrong either way. And then there was the girl. Minho's chest started burning every time he thought about the possibility of Jisung having such an important first sexual experience with a girl he didn't even like. Was he jealous? Oh no, that couldn't happen at all. He didn't like Jisung. He couldn't like Jisung. He was a kid. Then why his face always came up to his mind? Minho sweared he could see him when he closed his eyes. He was haunting him.

Having Jisung in his mind, constantly, was exhausting. Walking to the university to finally attend classes, his thoughts went all there. Those words the kid had said, drunk and probably out of his mind. He thought he was crazy when he saw, from a distance, a blonde guy, too small to be a college student, too lost to be someone who knew what he was doing. Minho questioned his sanity when his brain told him that guy was Felix, Jisung's friend. Was he imagining him?

So he speeded up a bit, in order to reach the younger boy who seemed to walk to his same university, even if Minho knew for sure he was still in high school. Minho put an arm on Felix's shoulder and he jumped, surprised. "Felix? What are you doing here?" Minho asked when the guy turned around and he could confirm it was Felix indeed.

Felix didn't reply immediately. He gave Minho a look, as if he couldn't recognise him. Then he raised his eyebrows in surprise when he got who was talking to him.

"Minho!" He said. "Hi! Sorry it's too early in the morning, I'm still sleepy." He excused himself while he was torturing his neck with his fingers, maybe because of embarrassment.

"Don't worry. I can relate." Minho smiled, trying to make Felix feel more comfortable. 

"Anyway I'm going to the university for a little tour the school has organised. But I didn't wake up this morning, so I missed the bus and now I'm late, while my classmates are all there already. My teacher is gonna kill me." He whispered, truly worried.

"Your classmates? So Jisung is there too?" Minho asked and he knew he sounded weird when he pronounced Jisung's name, but Felix was too distracted by his own tragedies to notice.

"Exactly. God, I'm gonna die."

"Come with me. I'll bring you there, I mean it's my university." Minho proposed. 

"Oh right! You study there!" Felix agreed.

"Let's go then!" Minho gave him another bright smile. 

Felix was a cool guy. Minho liked him a lot. He was really cute and that was a fact. He seemed smart and funny, and probably a good friend. Minho believed had a pure soul and a good heart. He was incredibly nice and always polite. Jisung couldn't relate. How could those two be friends? I mean, they were probably both nerds or something, but they were also a strange pair. Walking to the university, Minho wanted to cut that awkward silence which was threatening their walk. So he opened his mouth, to finally say something, but Felix preceded him.

"So you're friend with Changbin hyung, right?" Felix asked, weirdly carefully.

Minho was a little surprised by the abrupt question, but he still answered: "Changbin? Sure. He's the only freshman I know." Minho laughed.

"Does he date someone?" Felix asked and that was probably the less subtle question somebody had ever made, but Minho pretended he didn't get that he was asking that because of his huge crush on Changbin. 

"Him? No, of course not. He doesn't like dating." Minho said in all honesty. 

Felix seemed kind of relieved. "So no one? That's cool." He affirmed in such an innocent tone, Minho thought that was extremely adorable. 

"Why are you asking anyway?" Minho said.

"M-me? I was just curious, 'cause... I mean, he says he's always busy and he doesn't show up anymore at our kind of rap group, so I thought he had someone to spend his time with." Felix mumbled. His cheeks went all red and he tried to cover them with his scarf.

Minho hid a smile, he didn't want to embarrass him any further, but he had to ask: "Felix, do you have a crush on him?"

Felix panicked as expected and his incredibly deep voice sounded too high pitched when he replied: "On Changbin hyung? What? No? Why should I?" He didn't even dare to look at Minho and he couldn't let his eyes move away from the ground.

"I don't know, it seems like you like him." Minho said as if Jisung hadn't told him everything about it.

"No, I don't like him that way... I guess?" Felix said doubtful. 

"Be careful anyway." Minho said.

"What do you mean?"

"Changbin is not mean, but he's dumb. Just... I don't want you to be hurt 'cause he's a dumb bitch." Minho told Felix.

He loved his friend. He was one of his dearest friends, maybe his best friend, he loved him more than his life and he would have taken a bullet for him, but he wasn't the perfect guy. He wasn't the ideal type to crush on. He was blind, most of the time he didn't even understand people had feelings for him and, most of the time, he didn't even get those feelings. He was even worse than Minho. If Minho was the one who made immediately clear that he wasn't a string attached person, Changbin wasn't that obvious. Minho had lost the count of how many people had genuinely believed Changbin was looking for some more. He didn't do that because he wanted to hurt people, he was just like that, and as much as he loved him, he didn't want Felix to fall into his trap. This guy was too pure and naive to be involved in Changbin's craps.

Felix's face got even redder at Minho's words. Minho saw him blinking a few times as if he was looking for something smart to say to get out of that situation. 

"Thanks Minho." He said in the end, adding a "But I don't like Changbin hyung, so don't worry" a few moments later.

Minho patted his head and Felix looked like a sad little cat. Weird juxtaposition. 

"Felix?" Someone screamed when Minho and Felix reached the gates of the university. "Felix oh my God you're here!" They both saw a figure running and screaming, which kept moving close to them. It was when Minho realised it was Jisung that his tongue tied and he felt like his body was being drained, out of water.

When Jisung arrived, he didn't even notice Minho, completely focused on his friend. "Mrs Kim looked for you for the past hour! He even asked me to reach you, but you didn't even take my calls! Where have you been?" Jisung was worried and Minho found the affection he had for Felix adorable.

"I lost the bus and I forgot my phone home." Felix grinned trying to justify himself.

"Oh God. I'm glad you're here. The tour hasn't even started so I guess you're fine. Minho?" Jisung asked surprised as his eyes noticed the older's presence next to his friend.

"Good morning serial puker." Minho cheered ironically, even if he felt a little bit anxious talking to him. 

Jisung froze, making a weird face which made Felix laugh. "Jisung, what are you doing?" He asked laughing strongly.

"I wouldn't have come here if I had known this is your university." Jisung stated, ignoring Minho's comment which had reminded him his tragic vomit show a few nights ago.

"Sure, kid." Minho teased.

"Don't call me kid." Jisung said. "Okay Felix, let's go or Mrs Kim is going to be mad at you for being late." And he pushed Felix through. 

Minho laughed more and when Jisung turned back to look at him, Minho did the call me sign and he smirked, causing Jisung a panic which was noticeable from kilometres.

He was glad his inner self wasn't showing, his conflicted self was basically going crazy just because he had exchanged a few words with Jisung. Oh God he was screwed.

He breathed. He had to focus on classes at least for that day. He walked through the campus, looking for his friends, hoping to not see Jisung or his schoolmates. The campus had never been that crowded, the last lessons of the semester were going to be held right before the exams. Minho had to pass all of his, he wanted to make other steps forward in order to get his degree in a few years and run away from his dad's house. Hoping that degree could open doors for him. He needed the independence he didn't have at the moment.  
His classes started in a hour so he still had time to reach his friends, but none of them had shown.

That's why Minho took his phone from the pocket to send them a message, asking if somebody was there already. He was about to send it when he noticed two known figures, not that far away from him, strongly discussing. As soon as he noticed he knew them, Minho hid himself behind a bench, still trying to hear something out.

Chan and Woojin were a few metres from where Minho was and they were arguing. Minho could say that since Woojin was frowning as Chan was speaking, gesticulating way too much. Why were the two of them discussing? What was happening? Nothing had changed in their behaviour lately so Minho really didn't have a clue. Chan talked for a few minutes no stop, but Minho couldn't still hear them. When he stopped, Woojin said something and Chan pushed him away with all the strength he had. Minho felt the urge to go there and ask what the hell was going on, but he stayed behind that bench, in shock.

Minho noticed a few tears coming from Chan's eyes and Woojin tried to hug him as he started sobbing. Chan stepped back, Minho could read his lips movement, he kept saying no as Woojin tried to comfort him and then he ran away. That's when Minho heard Woojin scream "Chris!" but the boy was already gone. What was that?

"Minho, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
Minho jumped when he heard Changbin's voice behind him.

"Oh God, you scared me! Get down!"

"What?" 

"I said: get down!" Minho ordered as he pushed Changbin behind the bench with him.

"Minho, what is going on?" Changbin said, he didn't like all that confusion so early in the morning.

"I saw Woojin and Chan arguing and it seemed bad." Minho admitted, worried.

"How bad?" Changbin asked, now completely interested.

"So bad Chan started crying." Minho answered and both of them were speechless.

"Shit, that's bad." Changbin said, almost whispering.

"They seemed fine the other day."

"I know, this is crazy."

"Minho?"

Oh God. 

"What are you doing behind that bench?"

Minho tried to keep all the calm he had in his body when he heard that voice. The voice of his nth admirer. He was a guy he had kissed a few weeks ago, drunk as a sponge, he didn't even remember why they kissed, he just found himself attached to this guy's lips at some point. It hadn't been even a great kiss. It was sloppy and the boy definitely exceeded with tongue. Minho didn't complain though. It wasn't worthy, but that guy literally fell in love with him, for no reason, and even if Minho had made clear he didn't want a boyfriend, he still was there searching for some more.

"Hey! I was just lacing my shoes." Minho faked a smile, hoping he would just disappear. Changbin glanced at Minho and then he suffocated a laugh. 

"I wanted to give you this! There's a party at my friend's house. There's a pool, super cool, I mean it'll be amazing. Maybe you could come and we could meet eventually, what do you think?" The guy said, handing Minho a flyer, with sparkling eyes.

"Can I bring my friends?" Minho asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Ehm... Sure!" The guy replied looking at Changbin. 

"Okay, fine. Thanks." Minho took the flyer and thanked him with zero enthusiasm.

"Nice! Bye Minho!" The boy cheered with a dreamy voice as he walked away.

"Minho, that was disgusting." Changbin stated.

"I know." Minho agreed.

The whole morning was weird. Woojin and Chan were missing. They weren't even taking calls. Classes were difficult and boring and Minho was legit scared to death of his upcoming exams. Heading to the canteen made him even worse when he spotted Jisung's entire class, being loud and noisy, while sad college students were eating, crying for their lives. Heading to his usual table, he noticed his two friends were still lost, so he wasn't surprised when he saw just Changbin eating an even sadder sandwich, while checking on his phone. Minho sat next to him, putting his poor hamburger on the table.

He started eating, slowly, giving a look at the notes he had taken in class, trying to order them a bit and write again what seemed unreadable. He hadn't seen Jisung, his classmates were too many, he hadn't noticed him in that crowd. It was when Changbin gave him a nudge that he raised his eyes. 

"Look." Changbin said pointing at a table in front of them. And Minho saw what he'd rather not see. He felt that dry hamburger moving in his stomach, kicking his organs, making Minho feel sick, the need to threw up stronger than the need to breathe. That was nauseating, revolting in all the ways possible. Minho wanted to rip his eyes off, he'd rather be blind than watching such a show. Sitting around a table in front of them was Jisung. But he wasn't alone. Next to him was a girl, and Minho immediately knew who that girl was. They were eating together, they were smiling together and they were laughing as the girl fed Jisung with that repugnant food of the canteen. Minho had never watched an horror movie, but now he knew how it felt like seeing one. That girl was way too close to him, and Minho didn't know if that sudden surge of rage was jealousy or something else.

Minho was obviously staring at them. Changbin was trying to say something, he was probably asking Minho some questions, but he wasn't listening at all. Too focused on hating on what his eyes were seeing. Anger. That's also what he felt, thinking about that damn Jisung's jacket he had in his backpack. Always with him, in case he had the chance to give it back to Jisung. Envy. He also felt that and he didn't want to admit it. The stares became probably too insistent since Jisung seemed to notice. So he looked back at Minho. At first he seemed surprised, the girl was talking to him, all happy and cheerful, but he wasn't replying, staring at Minho; and Minho didn't have the intention to stop staring at him. He wasn't going to give up on that.

So Jisung did that. He kissed the girl, right in front of him. He took her face between his hands and he kissed her, for minutes. Minho even heard the girl leave a moan and that was the epitome of terrifying. At some point Jisung was bold enough to open his eyes and look right into Minho's, as he was still touring that girl's mouth. That was a low blow. Definitely. He stared at Minho the whole time. Kissing her in a passionate way which didn't match with the panicked Jisung Minho knew. But Minho didn't look away. He was stronger than a stupid kid teasing him for no reason.

What was that for? Absolutely nothing. What did he want to prove to him? The girl was melting into Jisung's kiss so much, that she probably didn't notice the stares those two were exchanging in that canteen. When Jisung finally broke the kiss, he had the guts to smirk. 

"What a brat." Minho muttered and Changbin heard.

"Minho, what was that?" He asked probably more confused than ever. 

"I don't know, but I'm done eating so I guess we can go somewhere else." Minho said, furious. 

"Sure, man."

They got out of the canteen and they were looking for a place to stay in peace, casually talking or something. That had been one of the worst day in Minho's college career and that said a lot, since there was one day, the past year, in which he had failed two exams in a row. Han Jisung was a dead man. Really, what was that for? Minho had helped him, Minho thought they were friends now, after that night spent drinking together, or if not friends, at least polite acquaintances. Minho judged the situation wrong. Jisung was stupid. The hallways were full of students and there wasn't a free spot anywhere, but there was a bench with just a few backpacks alongside, so they chose to sit there. They didn't even have time to sit comfortably that they heard someone screaming.

"Hyunjin! Did you steal my mp3?" Someone said looking furious.

Minho and Changbin, both looked at the guy who was running directed to the bench they were at. Minho had never seen that kid, and Changbin neither, so he couldn't be a freshman.

"Minnie! You're the only kid in the 2000s with an mp3! It's so vintage!" This said Hyunjin stated, as he sat on the bench right next to Minho, studying the little mp3 player in his hands. The said Minnie also arrived, heavy breathing for the run, bent in two, holding his stomach, trying to breathe in as much air as possible.

"Stop making fun of me! It's not funny! And don't do that or you're gonna delete all my Day6 songs!" Minnie said back, snatching the mp3 from Hyunjin's hands. 

"You're boring Seungmin." Hyunjin pouted to the other guy. 

"This Hyunjin guy is cute." Changbin whispered into Minho's ear. Minho rolled his eyes. 

"Where's Felix anyway?" Seungmin asked. 

"I guess he's getting Jisung back from that bloodsucker." Hyunjin said.

So they knew Felix and Jisung. The bloodsucker could be the girl?

"Felix? Lee Felix?" Changbin burst into the conversation and Minho was praying he wasn't doing that just because he thought the Hyunjin guy was cute. Both Hyunjin and Seungmin looked at Changbin, now realising they weren't the only ones on that bench, staring at Changbin as if he was an alien.

"Yeah..." Hyunjin replied. "Do you know him? Blonde guy, australian accent, he has freckles?"

"Sure! We're friends."

"Friends?" Minho said and Changbin pushed him a bit.

"Cool." Seungmin said. "We didn't know Felix had older friends. Hyunjin, do you think that's why him and Jisung went to that college party a few weeks ago? When he ended up crying and we still don't know why?"

"Felix went to a college party and he cried?" Changbin asked, in disbelief when he heard such a thing.

"Yep, we still don't know the details, but we know he talks to Jisung so it's fine. I mean they're best friends." Hyunjin explained.

"Minho, did you know something about this?" Changbin said, looking at Minho, suspicious.

"What? Why me?"

"Maybe Jisung told you something." He added.

"Do you guys know Jisung? Shit Minnie! They're living a double life, they go partying, they probably do drugs!" Hyunjin said loudly as if they were the only ones around.

"Hyunjin, language!" Seungmin admonished him.

"He talks like Woojin." Changbin noticed and Minho agreed.

"What are you doing?" Seungmin asked as Hyunjin started typing fast on his phone.

"Texting Jeongin. He needs this tea about those two and I'm gonna spill it." Hyunjin said solemnly.

"Tea? They just know two idiots from college! No offence guys." Seungmin said, but his excuses weren't enough since Minho and Changbin jaws were basically on the floor after that comment.

Jisung's friends were all brats, just like him. Expect for Felix. Felix was his favourite, that was a matter of fact.

"Wait Minnie! I see him! That's Felix!" Hyunjin started screaming Felix's name to get his attention and he raised his hand to call him there. "Felix where's Jisung?" He asked, but Felix was still too far from there to answer, so they all waited for him to come closer.

"Guys!" Felix started when he finally reached his friends. "He's with her and he said he will reach us later."

"Traitor." Seungmin muttered.

"I hate straights." Hyunjin stated and the three of them started laughing, while Changbin and Minho were still looking at them, shocked by the chaos they were bringing up.

"Changbin hyung!" Felix sprang suddenly when he noticed the older sitting there.

"Hi Felix." Changbin said and he gave him an amused smile, because of that funny reaction.

"Changbin hyung? Felix you didn't tell us you knew these people! I thought I could trust you!" Hyunjin exclaimed, a bit dramatic.

"Oh... Right. This is Changbin hyung and this is Minho hyung. Changbin is from the rap group and Minho is one of his friends." Felix introduced them. 

"The rap group? Hyunjin, isn't the code name asshole from the rap..."

Felix kicked Seungmin in the shin so hard, that the sound could be heard perfectly from everywhere in the campus. Minho, who felt the panic Felix was experiencing, tried to light up the mood.

"Nice to meet you guys, I guess you are Hyunjin and Seungmin!" Minho smiled shaking their hands. "Are you all here for the college tour, right?"

"Yes!" Hyunjin answered. "We're going to graduate soon, so the school brought us here. I can't wait to go to college. It seems fun!"  
Changbin laughed. "It's fun until exams show up."

"Still, I think it's fun."

"Okay, enough, let's go or Mrs Kim will be angry at us again." Felix said, pushing Seungmin and Hyunjin forward. "Hi guys!"

"Wait, Felix!" Changbin interrupted him.  
Minho could notice Felix's body becoming a little bit tense.

"I'll be back for the rap group tomorrow. Are you gonna be there? I need to catch up and I need you to help me." He said.

"Yeah, sure." Felix said and he disappeared before he could blush right in front of his crush.

"I need you to help me?" Minho repeated Changbin's words.

"What?" He said.

"Just friends?"

"Minho, I told you. He is Felix. I don't wanna talk about it." Changbin answered strangely annoyed. 

"About what? He has a crush on you Changbin! Don't you see that? Don't encourage him if you don't like him back!" Minho scolded his younger friend. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help but do it.

"Encouraging him? I was just being friendly! And crush on me? Please I really don't want to talk about this." Changbin said and then he stood up. "See you tomorrow I guess. Let me know if you hear from those stupid friends of ours." He added walking away.

Why was everything so dramatic?

Another few hours passed and after Minho was done with all of his classes for the day, he finally headed to the university gates to come home, he couldn't wait to roll into his bed, and sleep, but only after having prepared a schedule in order to organise the study for him exams. The whole day had been so stressing. A lot happened in just a day. Minho kept thinking about Woojin and Chan, about what was the issue about, why was Chan crying. Minho was going to send them a message. A simple one, something like I didn't see you two today is everything okay?  
Maybe one of them would talk.

Minho was also disappointed at Changbin. He didn't know why he treated Felix like this, but at the end of day, it wasn't his business.

He didn't want to think about Jisung. Jisung was the worst kid ever. He dared too much and Minho wasn't going to play his game. Or at least that was what he thought at first.

Almost out of the university, Minho noticed him. The girl was clinging to him and Jisung wasn't making a big deal out of it. They were talking and chatting as if they were two lovebirds. Minho's head couldn't stop thinking about what Jisung had said. About how he didn't like that girl, but that was okay because she liked him and finally he was going to lose his virginity, as if being a virgin was something he had to be ashamed of.

They hadn't noticed him, so Minho really thought about going home without doing anything about it, but all his good intentions went to trash when he heard it.

"My parents aren't home tonight. Do you wanna come?" The girl proposed in a mischievous voice.

"This ain't it." Minho said to himself.  
He saw Jisung freezing, but slowly nodding, giving her a little kiss on the lips. She was smiling, as if she had won the race of his life. Minho couldn't let that happen.

Minho opened his backpack and he grabbed the jacket Jisung had forgotten the other night. With a pretty fast pace, he walked to the two of them. Jacket in his hand, the girl was the first one to notice him. She patted Jisung's shoulder and she pointed at Minho who was fastly getting closer. Minho could hear a whispered who's him, but Jisung didn't answer. 

When Minho was close enough, he stopped. He stared at them both. He didn't even say hi.  
"This is the jacket you forgot the other night." Minho said handing Jisung the piece of clothing.

"The other night? Jisung, who is this guy?" The girl squeaked with an annoying voice.

Jisung took the jacket staring at Minho. It seemed like he had lost all of the confidence and the boldness he had before.

"You left it in my bedroom, I thought you wanted it back." Minho added, dry, not giving the girl a single glance.

"Bedroom? Jisung? Did you sleep with him? With a guy?" 

"He spent the night with me." Minho cleared her doubts, before Jisung could say something.

"What?" She screamed and she seemed so irritating Minho wondered why Jisung was still hanging out with her.

Jisung seemed to wake up all of a sudden.

"What? I didn't sleep with him!" He tried to say.

"He's giving you the jacket you forgot in his bedroom! Do you think I'm stupid? Oh my God, I was about to have sex with a gay guy. I'm gonna cry." She snapped, stepping away from Jisung after every word.

"Wait! It's not true!" Jisung screamed even louder, but the girl was basically running away, disgusted.  
Jisung didn't chase after her, he just stood there, looking at her going away, speechless, not able to say a thing. Too shocked to talk.

"What an idiot. Her homophobia is showing." Minho stated. 

Jisung didn't react, he just turned around, staring at him again, but now he seemed lost. His eyes weren't showing emotions.

"Okay, I see you're a little bit shaken. Thank me later, bye." Minho said and then he turned around so he could finally go home, but he felt Jisung's grip on him. He made Minho turn with a strength Minho didn't know he had and he grabbed Minho by the collar of his shirt. In a matter of seconds, Jisung pushed Minho against the wall. Minho couldn't breathe when his back hit the bricks. He didn't expect such a strong reaction.

"What are you doing?" Jisung went mad, still not letting go the grip on Minho's collar. He seemed tired and restless. But Minho wasn't going to give him an apology. 

"You're a kid. You will thank me one day." Minho said, not even flinching at Jisung pressure against his body.

"How? Stop ruining my life! I was about to..."

"Fuck with a girl you don't even like? Your friends called her bloodsucker, are you sure she likes you and not your money?" Minho spat poisonous. He didn't want to go that far, but Jisung had to know. He had to be careful. Extremely careful, because people weren't good at all.

"How do you know what my friends said? God, I hate you!" Jisung said, closing his eyes, leaning his forehead on Minho's one.

"I'm not a kid, I know what I'm doing." He cried, but at that point, it felt like he wasn't talking to Minho anymore. 

That was when Minho felt bad. Maybe he had crossed the line, but still he couldn't do otherwise.  
Minho took Jisung's hand away from his shirt and he lowered it, still holding it anyway.

Jisung opened his eyes. Leaning on Minho, he kept looking down at the floor. He was trembling against Minho, who didn't know how to act.

Jisung closed his eyes again and holding Minho's hand tighter, he pressed their lips together. Minho couldn't believe at what was happening. It seemed so out of character, what was Jisung doing? Taking advantage of his surprise, Jisung tied their tongues, kissing Minho as if he was holding on to him. Minho was completely defenceless.

His brain had stopped working and everything seemed so absurd that he didn't even notice when Jisung had grabbed his neck, sucking his lower lip. Jisung's tongue was exploring Minho's whole mouth, breathing heavily. When Minho accidentally pressed his thigh on Jisung's crotch, he felt a growing erection from the younger. The friction made Jisung moan in between the kisses. It was so loud, Minho was scared someone could just pass by and see them, even if the college was almost empty.

"That was sexy." Minho whispered on Jisung's lips, his voice going an octave lower than usual. Jisung shivered, earing those words and he kept kissing the elder, until their breaths became one. Their movements so in synch, their hearts beating at the same speed.

Minho's head was spinning and he started feeling excited, he felt hot and he wondered if he was dreaming or not. But that wasn't a dream and also, they weren't alone. They were in public so, even if it was a hard choice to make, he gently pushed Jisung away when things started heating up too much. Back on earth, they both looked at each other in disbelief.  
Minho's phone rang and since Minho was distracted by it, Jisung found the chance to run away without saying a word. 

"Jisung! Wait!" He tried to stop him, but he was already out of the building.

Minho, torn, looked at the screen.

_There's someone I want you to meet._

His father had texted him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another update!  
> I hope you liking the story so far!  
> I love reading comments, they give me the strength to write, so if you want to read more about this mess, let me know through comments and thanks for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo people!  
> If you enjoyed please let me know through comments and kudos 'cause your opinions and feedbacks really inspire me to write more. Every time I go through a writer block and I read a comment on whatever I posted I suddenly feel the need to write again. So let me know. I have plans for this. Hope it doesn't suck and hope it won't suck! Bye!


End file.
